List of episodes
The following is a list of episodes for the animated series Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. '' There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season (originally aired 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I" and ends with "Full Circle". The second one (1996-1997) begins with "Morgana" and ends with "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"). Season one #[[Jewel Quest, Part I|'Jewel Quest, Part I']]' ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel_Quest_script_(Enchanted_Quest) '''script]) — Princess Gwenevere's time has come to enter the revered Circle of Friendship ceremony and bond with her magical animal. But the peace in Avalon is disturbed when the evil Lady Kale finds the powerful Dark Stone and attacks Merlin to steal the Crown Jewels... #[[Jewel Quest, Part II|'Jewel Quest, Part II']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel_Quest_script_(Enchanted_Quest) script]) — In the first part, Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and kidnapped Sunstar the winged unicorn to her castle. Now Kale plans to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key to seize control of the Crown Jewels and forever reign over Avalon. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot? #[[Travel Trees Can't Dance|'Travel Trees Can't Dance']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Travel_Trees_Can%27t_Dance_(script) script]) — After the events of previous episode, the wild magic in Avalon is no longer stable and the Travel Trees are being affected as well. Gwen and her flying unicorn Sunstar get separated from the Jewel Riders by a wild magic outbreak in the Northwoods part of the Great Forests. To make things worse, Lady Kale follows them to source of the outbreak so she could steal the Jewel of the Northwoods... #[[Song of the Rainbow|'Song of the Rainbow']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Song_of_the_Rainbow_(script) script]) — Tamara is caught in an enchantment when she plays a beautiful harp given to her at a craft fair and the music leads her to Rainbow Falls in the Riverdells where one of the Crown Jewels, the Rainbow Jewel, has returned. Meanwhile, however, Lady Kale has designs on the jewel and so she creates some dangerous magic of her own... #[[Wizard’s Peak|'Wizard's Peak']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard%27s_Peak_(script) script]) — While trying to locate the Jewel of Burning Ice in the Crystal Cliffs, Gwenevere and Drake become trapped inside an ancient mountain known as Wizard's Peak. Tamara and the baby animals must come to the rescue, but Lady Kale will not make this easy... #[[For Whom the Bell Trolls|'For Whom the Bell Trolls']] — Deep inside the Misty Moors, the boys of the Pack are turned into frogs by a troll who has discovered the wild magic of the Misty Rose Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders must reach the boys before the mischievous little troll can turn them into frog stew. Tamara cooks up a plan to get everyone out of hot water and find the stone. #[[The Faery Princess|'The Faery Princess']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faery_Princess_(script) script]) — A lost faery, Princess Wisp of Faeryland, needs help to find her way home and save her kingdom from the growing chaos of wild magic — and from Lady Kale's plan to rule it. The Jewel Riders must find the Desert Star Crown Jewel to deliver the faery folk from evil and return goodness to this realm. #[[Badlands|'Badlands']]' '(script) — Tamara is called by her parents to the Heartland Farm to examine a recently discovered legendary prism fox, but Lady Kale wants to capture it for its magical abilities. Kale steals the prism fox and uses it to capture all the magic animals from the farm. In a musical battle between Kale and the Jewel Riders, who will play the last note? #[[Home Sweet Heart Stone|'Home Sweet Heart Stone']] ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Sweet_Heart_Stone_(script) script]) — Tamara is called by her parents to the Heartland Farm to examine a recently discovered legendary prism fox, but Lady Kale wants to capture it for its magical abilities. Kale steals the prism fox and uses it to capture all the magic animals from the farm. In a musical battle between her and the girls, who will play the last note? #[[Love Struck|'Love Struck']] — Drake pulls a greedy magic sword from a tree and tries some magic love poems out on Gwen, Fallon and Tamara. He ends up with plans to take each of them to the dance that night. #[[Dreamfields|'Dreamfields']] — The Jewel Riders must track down the final missing Crown Jewel by chasing it through a series of dreams. In the Dreamfields of the Great Plains, Gwenevere finds herself caught in a battle of dreams with Lady Kale who is also trying to find a Crown Jewel. In a wild dream, Kale switches Gwen’s Sun Stone with her Dark Stone... #[[Revenge of the Dark Stone|'Revenge of the Dark Stone']]' (script)' — While the Jewel Riders try to find the last Crown Jewel and complete the magic of Merlin's Jewel Box, Lady Kale sneaks into the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Using the other Enchanted Jewels stored in the Keep, Kale constructs a dangerous device that releases anti-magic... #[[Full Circle|'Full Circle']]' '(script) — Lady Kale has taken control of the Crystal Palace, the Crown Jewels, and Avalon itself. In order to dethrone Kale, overturn her magic and save the kingdom, Princess Gwenevere and her friends must find a way to reach Merlin before the witch can find and destroy him. Now depowered, the Jewel Riders need to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels by performing the Circle of Friendship ceremony and then enter wild magic in search for Merlin, hoping he might help them take down Kale. Gallery File:Ep01.png | Jewel Quest, Part I File:Ep02.png | Jewel Quest, Part II File:Ep03.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Ep04.png | Song of the Rainbow File:Ep05.png | Wizard's Peak File:Ep06.png | For Whom the Bell Trolls File:Ep07.png | The Faery Princess File:Ep08.png | Badlands File:Ep09.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Ep10.png | Love Struck File:Ep11.png | Dreamfields File:Ep12.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Season two #[[Morgana (episode)|'Morgana']] (script) — With the Jewel Quest complete, the Jewel Riders learn about the newly enhanced magic of their Enchanted Jewels and of a new mission to retrieve the special Wizard Jewels that can give Merlin back his magical powers and return him home. Meanwhile, the recently defeated Lady Kale and the long-gone ancient wizard Morgana are both revived in Morgana's lair by the power of the Dark Stone, and the two ally against the followers of Merlin. The both sides soon meet and battle in the Hall of Wizards. #[[Shadowsong (episode)|'Shadowsong']]' '— As the Jewel Riders begin to map the wild magic looking for powerful Wizard Jewels, Tamara finds a place that registers strong magic from her Heart Stone and the girls head there with the help of the wild magic gliders. But Morgana has set a trap that sends them to the world of Icy Wastes where she can steal the magic of their Enchanted Jewels. It is up to Tamara and an amazing unicorn she names Shadowsong to save her friends. #[[Fashion Fever|'Fashion Fever']]' '([[Fashion Fever (script)|'script']])' '— It is high fashion and high-jinx as the annual charity fashion show opens at the Crystal Palace fair grounds for Queen Anya's birthday. King Jared wants to surprise Anya with a new dress and assigns Gwen and Sunstar to handle the 'secret mission', as the Princess manages to get Fallon, Moondance, Tamara and Tamara's baby animals involved in a comedy of errors as each girl and animal tries their best to complete the mission. Meanwhile, Lady Kale sneaks into the show to infiltrate the Jewel Keep... #[[The Wizard of Gardenia|'The Wizard of Gardenia']]' '— In the magical gardens of Gardenia, a gardener gnome named Chance fools the Jewel Riders into thinking that he is one of the great wizards from Avalon's past, and capable of great magic. The gnome has the ability to sculpt magical topiary animals that transform into crystal creatures. When the Jewel Riders discover that Chance is not what he appears to be (actually a wizard's apprentice), they convince the little fellow to help them retrieve a powerful Wizard Jewel from a dangerous place called the Sorcerer's Playground before Kale and Morgana can do it first. #[[Vale of the Unicorns|'Vale of the Unicorns']]' '— The unicorns, the most magical animals in Avalon, are in danger. Sierra, the Queen of the unicorns, is missing and a successor must take her place. The leadership must fall upon one of her relatives. Moondance, daughter of Sierra, must go to the magical place and preform a series of tests to determine whether she should become the new Queen. The Jewel Riders journey to the enchanted lands of the unicorns to learn about the mysterious secret of their magic. Moondance must choose where her loyalties lie, becoming the new Queen of the unicorns or staying with her best friend, Fallon. #[[Prince of the Forest|'Prince of the Forest']]' '(script) — While searching for wondrous faery wraiths in the Forests of Arden, Princess Gwenevere finds romance and magic with a strange yet handsome young man named Ian. But Ian does not reveal to the Princess the wondrous magic jewel he has recently found, and which can transform him from a beast into a boy. Meanwhile, Lady Kale offers Ian the chance to become a human if he gives the jewel to her. #[[The Wishing Jewel|'The Wishing Jewel']]' '— Gwenevere and Drake get lost in the misty walls that surround Avalon and discover a new magical but dangerous place outside the borders of the kingdom. Lost, they must work together to unravel a riddle told to them by the magic trees that live in this secret place. Gwen and Drake must search for a magic Wishing Jewel that will turn this land to goodness and extend the borders of Avalon before the wild magic causes this place to vanish completely. #[[The Jewel of the Sea|'The Jewel of the Sea']] — Princess Gwenevere, Sunstar, and the Jewel Riders embark on a great sea voyage to a magical island where a Wizard Jewel has landed. Sailing over the great Sea of Avalon, the Jewel Riders get caught in a wild magic water ride and discover an underwater kingdom of mer-creatures. When Cleo falls overboard, she is rescued by a merboy and transformed into a sea unicorn. The merboy trades his mer-jewel with Tamara’s Heart Stone. He becomes human, but Tamara is transformed into a mermaid. The other Jewel Riders must find the merboy who has run off to the magic island and convince him to give the Heart Stone back to Tamara. Meanwhile in the undersea gardens, Tamara confronts a big sea dragon and realizes why the boy ran away. Can the Jewel Riders find the magic to transform Tamara back? #[[Trouble in Elf Town|'Trouble in Elf Town']] — Three mischievous trolls find new Enchanted Jewels in the Wild Magic and use them to steal all of the Elf Magic from the Elf Woods. The Jewel Riders ride into town and look for a show down with the Trolls to save the Elves. #'Mystery Island '— The Jewel Riders ride into the wild magic and discover a "lost island". But the evil Lady Kale has also found this island and is looking for a Wizard Jewel. The Jewel Riders find a giant creature who, amazingly, only responds to the baby animals. It is up to Cleo, Sugar and Spike to save the day and rescue the giant baby creature, while the girls must get the Wizard Jewel before Kale. #[[The Fortune Jewel|'The Fortune Jewel']] — When the Jewel Riders have their fortunes read by a fortune teller named Esmeralda and her mysterious cat, a dark future is revealed to Gwenevere that tells of the fall of the Crystal Palace and the rise of Morgana to rule Avalon. Gwen and her friends must get this magic jewel to the Palace's Jewel Keep and out of Kale and Morgana's hands #[[Lady of the Lake|'Lady of the Lake']]' '(Spirit of Avalon) ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_of_the_Lake_(script) script]) — The Jewel Riders must travel to the Heart of Avalon to prevent the prophecy of the Fortune Jewel from coming true. However, Lady Kale and Morgana are determined to arrive there first, leading to to the beginning of the final battle between the forces of light and dark for the control of Avalon. And after a magical showdown between Gwen and Kale, only one of them will be still standing... #[[The Last Dance|'The Last Dance']]' '(The One Jewel) ([http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Dance_(script) script]) — Once Lady Kale is finally no more, the Jewel Riders journey to the center of the wild magic where they confront Morgana. The final showdown begins as the girls and their friends battle against Morgana in a fight to the end as the forces of dark and light must come together and only one will win. A series of magical events to determine the future of Avalon and the fate of Merlin and Morgana. Gallery File:Ep14.png | Morgana File:Ep15.png | Shadowsong File:Episode 16.png | Fashion Fever File:Ep17.png | The Wizard of Gardenia File:Ep18.png | Vale of the Unicorns File:Ep19.png | Prince of the Forest File:Ep20.png | The Wishing Jewel File:Ep21.png | The Jewel of the Sea File:Ep23.png | Mystery Island File:Ep24.png | The Fortune Jewel File:Ep25-1.png | Lady of the Lake File:Ep26.png | The Last Dance See also * List of characters * List of episodic characters External links * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database * Wikipedia Category:Episodes Category:Lists